


Green Peignoir

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Time, PWP, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Sabrina's going through an awakening and has her eyes set on one Mary Wardwell.    Brief PWP because there wasn't enough Madam Satan love.





	Green Peignoir

Boredom really was an excellent motivator. As was the lovely, pure creature who could barely keep her eyes from Ms. Wardwell’s breasts. She’d worn her green dressing gown to the door when Sabrina knocked, knowing full well why the girl was there. The child’s eyes were on her in class, and really she couldn’t be blamed. A simple spell meant just to open the girl’s eyes had resulted in a Sapphic awakening that saw Sabrina’s libido waking in a rather obvious way. When a witch was ready, the world bloomed for her, a hard thing to explain away as flowers bloomed in cracks between pavement in the dead of winter. Still, as was their wont, the mortals simply ignored or explained way. 

“Why Miss Spellman, what brings you here at this late hour?” Even to her, Ms. Wardwell’s voice sounded breathy and concerned. Ms. Wardwell leaned in the doorway, the cold air against the satin of her dressing gown making her nipples harden up quick enough to speed her heartbeat just a touch. Really, walking around in mortal’s skin was sometimes so … entertaining. 

“Y… you,” Sabrina said in that annoyingly endearing and doe-eyed way she could. “I’m sorry to disturb you, I just couldn’t …. May I come in?” 

 

“Of course, dear… of course.” Mary stepped back from the door and allowed Sabrina to enter, crowding her space just a little. “Would you like some tea? A nice almond biscuit?” 

“No… no thank you,” the young woman corrected, pacing in front of the fireplace as the embers crackled and logs shifted. “Ms. Wardwell, I … I’ve had….” Sabrina was struggling and it was hard not to gobble up the discofmfort. Instead, Wardwell trained her face to impassive curiosity. “I’ve been having dreams….a… about you and…” 

“Well dear, dreams are quite important. They can help us examine our past… protend the future… or simply they’re subconscious detritus trying to find its way home.” Mary crossed her legs at the knee, showing off a fair bit of thigh in the process before adjusting her robe. “Are all the dreams similar?”

“…simliar,” Sabrina nodded. “You could say that. They’re… “ She was blushing and it was glorious, delicious, and Wardwell trained her face impassive again. “They’re … sexual. At first I didn’t think anything of them, but then they were so frequent and you wore this in my dream.” Sabrina reached out to touch the bit of satin at Mary’s wrist, fingertips shaking lightly as she made contact. 

“Dear girl, it’s … natural for a younger witch to find attraction to an elder especially one in a state such as yourself.”  
Sabrina didn’t stop touching the peignoir as she clearly tried to process what she was feeling. “State such as… what do you mean?”

“Dear, any witch with a nose and half an eye could tell you’ve… ripened, Sabrina.” She leaned forward just a little when she said the girl’s name, voice dropping just a little. “It’s the Dark Lord’s gift for your obedience. Sex and sexuality are important parts of our rituals and faith, Sabrina. You’re about to learn so much, I envy you really.” The girl’s fingers had crept to Mary’s elbow and she knew what was coming. Still, playing ignorant was far more fun so that when the girl worked up the courage and met her gaze, Wardwell’s breath caught. The tightening in her chest was uncontrollable. The girl was His and yet here she was throwing herself at this form. “My dear girl, perhaps you should…” 

Mary was cut off by the younger woman’s lips pressing firmly to hers. Kissing was not an area young Miss Spellman seemed particularly nervous about. Once she adjusted for not being in the groping arms of young Mr. Kinkle, the kiss wasn’t half bad. The sound of disappointment she let out was real, and Wardwell’s eyes searched Sabrina’s in an attempt to gauge her mindset. The young lady took it as something else entirely and crawled over the table between them and into Mary’s lap, wrapping arms and legs around her like a limpet. The next kiss was deeper, more fiery, and Mary groaned into it, one hand squeezing the girl’s backside while her other sunk into those long blonde tresses. She pulled, craning Sabrina’s head back so Mary could focus on the slender throat being bared to her. How easy would it be just to apply a little more pressure and _snap_? 

Those soft eyes sought out Mary’s as she begged softly, “please teach me. All of it. I don’t want to learn it at the Academy.” Sabrina boldly outlined Mary’s breast through her peignoir, thumb aggressive in a rather endearing way as it abused one nipple. “Ms. Wardwell, please.” 

She pretended to give it some thought, pressing her breast into Sabrina’s hand as she did and enjoying the bold way the girl presumed to pinch her nipple or squeeze the mound of flesh. “… Mary,” she corrected when her false battle was waged and she could let Sabrina see her give in. “When you’re in my lap you get to call me Mary, sweet girl.” Wardwell caught Sabrina’s lips in another kiss, rougher this time and more claiming. She had to be cautious not to show off her real strength and pick the girl up. Instead she pulled her closer in the chair, leaning in to run her lips over Sabrina’s collar. 

“Mary,” Sabrina tried out with a childish smirk. “OH!” To keep her attention focused where she wanted it, Mary slid a hand up underneath Sabrina’s blouse, boldly cupping her small breasts as she devoured the girl’s mouth. 

She was lovely, and so… so innocent. The purity mixed with the bloom of Sabrina’s desire and awakening was euphoric, intoxicating to Wardwell and for a moment she did lose herself, running her teeth down the girl’s throat hard enough to leave red welts in their wake. It took next to nothing to leave the girl trembling and letting out soft moans. Wardwell pushed Sabrina’s blouse up over her breasts, covered by the sweetest white cotton brassiere. “Lovely, sweet girl,” Wardwell said as though she couldn’t believe the glorious gift that had been laid at her feet. With that boldness that only this girl seemed to possess, she reached behind and undid the two small hooks holding her bra closed and removed it. 

The purity radiating off of her begged to be sullied and Mary was the demoness to do it. She ran the back of her hand, just barely tracing her knuckles, around the side of one near perfect breast. “So… so lovely,” Wardwell complimented before both hands came up to fully explore. 

Sabrina’s hands hadn’t not been still as Mary caressed her, instead the girl had worked on the fastenings of Wardwell’s peignoir until she was bare to the waist, arms pushed down and slid out of. She could feel Sabrina’s heart beating like a jackrabbit and slid a hand to her thigh just to feel the way her pulse sped even more. “Do you touch yourself, Sabrina? At night sometimes? Does it ever feel like enough?” Mary got two affirmative sounds and a soft shake of a breathless head as Sabrina spread her legs even further, no regret or even a minute’s real thought about it. “I can settle the beast inside,” Mary promised. Sabrina slid her mouth down the slope of one breast lap at Mary’s nipple a few time. Her heart seemed ready to beat out of the young girl’s chest as she boldly moved to the other breast. “Lean back, Sabrina.” 

With all the grace of a dancer, the girl leaned back, putting herself on display as she sprawled across the table. “Yes, Ms. Wardwell…. Mary,” she corrected quietly. 

“Such a pretty girl, so… eager.” Her hand cupped Sabrina, skirt pushed aside so she was just touching white cotton underpants. “So wet already, my darling.” Mary kissed Sabrina’s throat then her jaw, leaving a good hickey in a spot she wouldn’t notice but would probably get her in trouble eventually. “Show me how you touch yourself.” 

Without an ounce of shame, Mary was treated to one of the sexier things she’d seen in a couple hundred years easily. “That’s it, beautiful.” Sabrina had slid a hand in her pants, the obscene bulge moving as her fingers caressed wet folds. Mary squeezed her breast and got a good shudder from the girl. “Move your finger a bit faster.” Sabrina complied and soon enough Mary was treated to a lapful of writhing, moaning Sabrina Spellman. “That’s it, dearie. one on either side now…” Mary didn’t touch her, just shifted Sabrina’s hand a little through the fabric of her panties. “See, yes. Don’t stop, Sabrina. Keep going.” 

It was fast from there. All it took as a kiss to the underside of the girls breast and she was cumming, screaming loudly as her body shook and twisted. The girl cried out the name of this mortal body, digging her nails into Mary’s forearm hard as she came. What Mary adored about the whole thing the most was that Sabrina didn’t stop at one. She kept her hand moving and came a second time, howling as Mary grabbed her at the waist to keep her from unseating herself to the floor. 

“Shhhhh… breathe darling… breathe,” Mary encouraged as Sabrina’s hand stopped moving though her body was still twitching. “Now that’s enough for the day,” Mary told the girl. She held onto Sabrina, pulling the girl to lay against her. Blonde hair brushed Mary’s cheek as Sabrina settled in against her. Their breasts pressed and slid, but Mary simply held onto the younger woman for awhile, rubbing her back in a slow circle. “Once you have them under you, go ahead and get to your feet, darling.” 

Sabrina found her legs soon enough, getting to trembling appendages. “What about you?” 

“Dear, that was not tonight’s lesson.” Mary slid a hand down the middle of Sabrina’s chest, between pert breasts to a navel that could only really be characterized as _cute_. “Come now, dear.” Mary slid Sabrina’s still damp fingers to her mouth, kissing each digit. “Each night for the next week, I want a repeat performance wether it’s in my lap or alone in your bed. Then on the seventh night, I shall show you what we’re capable of together.” For now, it was best to leave them wanting so Mary slid her peignoir back up over her shoulders and did her level best to ignore the dampness between her own thighs. The girl had been greedy, going for two, but that was one of the sexier things Mary had seen in some time. And it’d been _her_ , not the Dark Lord who’d seen it first. “Shall I get you that biscuit now,” Mary asked teasingly but Sabrina actually did take her up on the thing and a cup of tea before she went, nervous and still quite aroused from the smell of things. Mary stood behind a closed, locked door after the girl had gone and sunk her hand between her legs, furiously rubbing until she and Sabrina were equal for climaxes that night.


End file.
